sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows
Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows is a 2005 direct-to-video science fantasy action film based on the Bionicle toy line by Lego and the third installment in the Bionicle film series. It is largely a sequel to Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui, though the majority of events take place before the previous film's ending. This is the first Bionicle film to not be given a rating by the MPAA. It was released on DVD on October 11, 2005. The film tells the tale of the heroic Toa Metru returning to their island city home of Metru Nui to rescue its populace the Matoran, all of whom remain in a deep coma. But upon arrival, the heroes discover their once beautiful island home has been destroyed and overrun by webs created by spider-like beasts called Visorak, who capture the Toa and poison them, mutating their form into a half-Toa, half-beast state; Toa Hordika. With the aid of the Rahaga, they begin a quest to find the legendary Keetongu in order to find a way to change back into their original Toa forms to rescue the Matoran, who were being held by the monstrous Visorak hordes and their king Sidorak and viceroy Roodaka. Plot The film begins with the sight of the crystal prison of the Makuta. Suddenly, a mysterious voice calls his name and a talon scratches the prison, causing a small single shard to fall off and land in the Amaja circle from the previous film. Vakama, as a Turaga, begins again the tale of the Toa Metru (from where it left off in the previous film), who sealed the evil Makuta and vowed to save the sleeping Matoran. But the task would not be easy, as the Makuta had called out to his legions, a horde of poisoners led by a ruthless king and a malevolent queen, and the noble Toa must now face a web of shadows. The Toa Metru return to Metru Nui to rescue the Matoran trapped beneath the Colosseum. The Toa's ship crashes onto the shore. They survive and arrive at Metru Nui; however, the Toa follow the orders of Vakama and are trapped when spider-like creatures called Visorak attack the Toa with their spinners, paralyzing them. Later, a Keelerak heads to the Coliseum to report to the horde's king, Sidorak. The king of the horde orders the Toa killed, but the Vortixx Roodaka, the viceroy and future queen of the hordes, persuades Sidorak to allow the Hordika venom to take effect before killing the Toa and bring her their bodies. As the Toa hang above in their cocoons, the Toa are arguing with Matau blaming Vakama for leading them into a trap. As they hang, they are transformed into Toa Hordika, causing them to fall from their high altitude. Luckily, they are saved by the six beings who later introduce themselves as Rahaga, led by Norik. As Hordika, they cannot use their Mask or elemental powers and they are much more susceptible to their more bestial natures. As they'll remain Hordika forever if the Hordika venom is not neutralized in time, their only hope of changing back lies in the ancient hermit-like Rahi named Keetongu, whom no one has seen for millennia, nor do some believe his existence. Vakama, angry for being blamed and thinking that his friends don't understand how difficult it is to be a leader, storms off, determining to get the better of the other Toa by trying save the Matoran alone. However, he is captured by the Visorak, waking up in the Coliseum observation tower with Roodaka waiting for him to wake up. She gave him a proposal; if he leads the hordes, he can rule Metru Nui. Overpowered by his Hordika instinct, Vakama accepted her offer. He captures five of the six Rahaga, except Norik, and destroys much of the Great Temple, prompting the other Toa Hordika and Norik to quickly looking for Keetongu's whereabouts by following the inscription translated before the attack: "Follow the falling tears to Ko-Metru until they reach the sky." The five Toa Hordika and Norik follow the stream of tears to Ko-Metru, where they end up in a cave and meet Keetongu. Meanwhile, Vakama is made master of the Visorak hordes and prepares to capture the other Toa. The Toa and Norik request Keetongu's help. He refuses, telling them that he could not start a battle on their behalf, but he could aid those loyal to the three virtues (unity, duty, and destiny), doing so being Keetongu's sworn duty. When Keetongu also refuses Matau's request for the Toa to be changed back, Norik explains that in order to rescue Vakama and the Matoran, they must learn to live and fight as Hordika, not be rid of their monstrous forms. However, the Toa's devotion to Vakama has touched the Rahi, so he agrees to join them in their fight. Later, at the Coliseum, the final battle for Metru Nui begins. While the Toa distract the Visorak, Matau, believing he is responsible for Vakama's turning, confronts him while Keetongu fights Sidorak and Roodaka. Matau tries to reason with Vakama as Keetongu is struck down by Roodaka, though the blast does not kill him, and Roodaka leaves Sidorak to be killed by the Rahi. Matau reminds Vakama about his duty as a Toa and his destiny to rescue the Matoran, returning Vakama to his senses. Norik frees his fellow Rahaga and joins the Toa, but they are defeated by Roodaka's Kahgarak and she demands them to give her their elemental powers. The five Toa fire their Rhotuka spinners, but have little effect on her. At this time, Vakama confronts her ready to fire his spinner, and Roodaka warns him all the assembled Visorak will destroy him and his friends if she's struck down. Vakama then orders all the Visorak to leave, telling them they were free of Roodaka's power, backing his claim with the power Sidorak had given him as commander of the hordes. Now without any aid, Roodaka simply stands and allows Vakama to fire his shot, as Norik realises too late the nature of the heart stone in her breastplate when Vakama's spinner strikes it. As Roodaka's body falls, a crimson hand encloses her and teleports her away, leaving behind the stone. Vakama realizes that the stone was Makuta's, carved from the same protodermis that the Toa sealed him with; in destroying the stone, Vakama had broken that seal and set the Makuta free, but Vakama is confident that they can stop him again. The Toa then approach Keetongu, wishing him to change them back to their original forms. Keetongu was at first reluctant as he believed they were better off as Hordika, having gained control over their bestial sides. But Vakama persuaded him that it was their destiny to be Toa to guide the Matoran. Relenting to their request, Keetongu changes them back into Toa Metru. The scene changes, showing the Toa readying a fleet of airships which will take them to their new home of Mata Nui, named in honor of the Great Spirit. As they neared the Great Barrier, they notice the Makuta has indeed been freed, but Vakama is sure that Toa will always be there to fight back against him. At the movie's end, Turaga Vakama finishes his story to Takanuva, Jaller and Hahli, telling them that they must find their own destiny. Production David Molina and Terry Shakespeare worked as Art Directors on the film in addition to directing, and Terry also worked as Visual Effects Supervisor. Soundtrack John Debney, who additionally composed the music for the first film, returned to compose Web of Shadows with incorporating the late Jerry Goldsmith's themes. His work on the film was praised by director David Molina who said that watching the movie with the music was an "amazing experience", making the story "suddenly alive and emotional". The soundtrack was released on December 22, 2017, twelve years after the film's release.Amazon.com: Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows (Original Score) : Nathan Furst: MP3 Downloads It contains the complete score as it was written for the film and, like the other two soundtracks, is fully remastered. The soundtrack includes Furst's original, unused sketch for Roodaka's theme as a bonus track. While the full theme is unused in the film itself in favor of a different motif associated with the character, hints of the sketch are present at various moments throughout the score and an alternate variation can be heard in the film's DVD menus. Reception The film received mixed reviews, and currently maintains an Audience score of 58% positive reviews on film review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes. The computer-generated effects were praised by some critics, stating that they could be appreciated even though the film was geared toward teenagers and young people. The DVD release was noted for its good quality audio and video but meager extras. Bionicle was nominated for the Golden Reel Award for Best Sound Editing in Direct to Video by the Motion Pictures Sound Editors, and the Annie Award for Best Home Entertainment Production. Cast and characters *Gabriel Byrne as Toa Vakama **Christopher Plummer as Turaga Vakama (narrator) *Leonardo DiCaprio as Toa Matau *Christian Slater Toa Onewa *Jennifer Love Hewitt as Toa Nokama *John Goodman as Toa Whenua *Robin Williams as Toa Nuju *Travis Willingham as Rahaga Norik *Cree Summer as Roodaka *James Earl Jones as Keetongu *Hamilton Camp as Rahaga Iruini *Brittany Snow as Rahaga Gaaki *Paul St. Peter as Sidorak *Dee Bradley Baker as Rahaga Bomonga References External links *Official website * Category:2005 films Category:Bionicle Category:Lego films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Computer-animated films Category:Direct-to-video prequel films Category:Miramax animated films Category:Lightstorm Entertainment films Category:American films Category:American animated science fiction films Category:2000s American animated films Category:Films produced by James Cameron Category:Films produced by Gale Anne Hurd Category:Films produced by Dino De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Martha De Laurentiis Category:Films produced by Simon Kinberg Category:Films produced by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Films produced by David Kirschner Category:Films with screenplays by James Cameron Category:Films with screenplays by David S. Goyer Category:Film scores by John Debney Category:Film scores by Kenneth Burgomaster Category:Film scores by John Van Tongeren